A Pearl's Promise
by lilJelf23
Summary: Pearl is left behind on home world as Rose Quartz flees to escape from the Diamond Authority. Being a servant Pearl and with the potential of being shattered for treason by Yellow Diamond, Jasper takes Pearl to put her to actual use. Or does Jasper's brute personality hide her true feelings? MAJOR AU PRE GREAT GEM WAR DIAMOND AUTHORITY AND PINK DIAMOND THEORIES ARE IMPLEMENTED
1. Prologue

::Prologue::

The gem home world laid restless as the brink of war ran down the spine of it's inhabitants. Rebellion rushed through the once perfect world like the plague within the veins. The once quiet society was now a cluster of confusion and peril since the gems began to realize how the corruption in the Diamond Authority was tearing the world apart.

The Diamond Authority was the unity of four powerful gems that were imagined as goddesses. Their powers stretched over the land, caressing every gem for millions of years. All four had wonderful strength and wisdom that led them far into the control of the homeworld.

The goddesses were all created from a single gem called a diamond, which is considered the strongest gems ever produced.

Yellow Diamond held the most intelligence of the diamonds with her talent for technology influencing the homeworld gems to constantly industrialize. Her power constantly drove her to lust for more, which would cause her to stray from her sisters. Blue Diamond was the gem of strength; assembling the gem army and keeping their planet protected was her only concern in mind. Protection of the world was her strongsuit, but sometimes her cowardish mind could hinder her strength. Pink Diamond was the gem of passion and love; her arms were always out stretched to the gems in need and her mind always longed for the sense of adventure and exploration of other worlds. Pink Diamond's passion for adventure was always a positive, but her curiosity would sometimes drive her insane. White Diamond was the beauty in the diamond authority, her grace and elegance brought happiness and hope for the smaller gems. Though with White Diamond's beauty came envy and greed from the common gems who wished for her grace and elegance.

All the Diamonds had their demons in which none of them truly showed to each other.

For years, the diamond authority reigned over the homeworld in complete harmony and tranquility. The four diamonds held their places and shared their strengths among each other.

It was all peace until the gems stumbled onto a planet that sparked interest.

Earth.

Earth seemed to be the catalyst of the diamond authority's alliance.

This small planet seemed like a rock to White Diamond and Blue Diamond, but to both Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond, this rock seem like the new land of opportunity. Pink Diamond saw the world as a new chance for exploration and positive interaction with the humans that lived alone. Yellow Diamond looked at the world as a chance for new use of resources and industrialization.

With the little consent of her sisters, Yellow Diamond then ordered the invasion of Earth. The other three gems stood by as they watched Yellow Diamond scavenge the beautiful green globe. With the invasion came the erection of the Kindergarten, where Blue Diamond was ecstatic to produce more gem warriors for their ever growing army. White Diamond didn't care too much about the project, but Pink Diamond disagreed with the invasion. She believed that this rape of the Earth was morally wrong.

Pink Diamond's dream for the earth was to use their resources and inhabitants explore new experiences and make alliances with other lifeforms, not steal their resources to be the breeding ground of the gem army.

That's when Pink Diamond would silently begin the gem rebellion.

Gems began to see the horrible effects that this would take on their morals, thus strengthening the need for rebellion. The belief that Earth deserved her own justice and say in the project fueled the revolution to the point of the crime of treason was being spread around the world. Innocent gems began losing their lives due to the unjustified prosecution that Yellow Diamond brought upon them. Blue Diamond and White Diamond fell silent over the fear of their own prosecution by their power happy sister.

Though Pink Diamond was stirring the revolution right under Yellow Diamond's nose.

Under the command of Pink Diamond, who had striped herself from the diamond authority, renamed herself as Rose Quartz to separate herself from the corrupted system she once called a family.


	2. The Transition of Fate

_**Authors Note: I do not own Steven Universe. All Steven Universe characters © Rebecca Sugar**_

 _ **Plot is my creation.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

::The Transition of Fate::

The hallway of the Diamond Temple was dark and silent. Starlight flooded the corridor through the stained glass windows. Ever so quiet footsteps of a young Pearl was the only sound that reverberated off the walls. Her ballerina-esk movements cushioned every step as she made her way through the darkness. Pearl whipped her head around as she came up to a door in the middle of the dark corridor. As she approached, the gem on her forehead began to glow and the door slid open on command. Her body slowly snuck inside before she stuck her head into the corridor once more to dart her eyes once more for precaution. The thrill of rebellion seeped in her brain as she closed the door behind her. The thought of herself getting caught was exhilarating. A pearl is not supposed to sneak around at night away from their master, but she was doing some for her master, so she thought of it as innocent play. She was a pearl in the middle of a rebellion, but she didn't care, the only thing she cared for was her master.

"Good evening Pearl dear." A sweet voice kissed Pearl's ears, causing her to grin against the door. As she took a breath, her gem glowed once more and the yellow and grey shirt and leggings turned into the wear she was most comfortable in. Quickly, she twirled on her toes, causing her new tulle skirt to flow around her. Tiny star accents were embroidered into the white tulle. A long pale pink bow that connected her baby blue top fell down to her feet.

A tall, round figure sat at a small round table with two other figures. Pearl immediately could see her master Rose Quartz's, as known as Pink Diamond, large pink curly locks flowing around her. Next to her was both of her friends Garnet, a gem fusion that could rarely fuse due to the hatred of fusion by the Diamond Authority, and Amethyst, who was an Earth gem that took refuge under Rose's wing.

"Hello Rose, how are you this evening?" Pearl quickly took a seat at the table with a large smile. Her face seemed to have a pink glow, despite the almost bitter look it bore. The three gems seemed to have very solemn faces, but Pearl kept smiling despite the obvious.

The crystal gems were in the middle of a revolution, they weren't always going to smiley individuals.

Rose Quartz looked at Pearl across the table with a sad smile. Her hand reached out to take hold of Pearl's tiny palms. Pearl let her hand be embraced by Rose's soft palm. Pearl's smile dropped and she turned her face to her master.

Even with a sad face, Rose was still the most beautiful gem in the universe to Pearl. She loved Rose with a passion that no one would understand. Rose's grace and beauty captivated the young Pearl; even now, with Rose showing obvious depression, she was still beautiful and flawless.

"I have to leave Pearl dear." As Rose smiled at Pearl, Pearl's smiled dropped even more.

 _Leave? What does that mean? Will she leave me? Will I be left alone on this planet?_

These thoughts raced in and out of Pearl's brain as her heart shook in fear. Pearl tried her best to not show too much emotion, but the fear was going to consume her. She didn't want to be anywhere without Rose.

"Don't worry Pearl!" Amethyst spoke up quickly. She cocked her head to the side and her short lilac hair fell over her eyes as she smiled. "We're not going to leave without you!"

"That's right my sweet Pearl. I'm not leaving you." Rose squeezed Pearl's hand and she returned the friendly squeeze.

Garnet sat there silent. Her eyes fell upon rose, questioning her actions, but decided to not speak. The shades over Garnet's eyes hid her questioning glare.

Pearl exhaled in relief. "I knew you weren't going to leave me." She giggled nervously and ran her free hand through her short hair.

Rose looked her in the eyes once more before releasing her hand. She rested back into her chair.

"What do you have to bring us Pearl dear?"

Pearl straightened herself up a bit before clearing her throat.

"Yellow Diamond has noticed a decline in the efficiency in the of the Kindergarten due to the inability of the injectors positive performance. She has ordered me to relay work orders to tinker with the injectors, but I've relayed the order to the rebels in the Kindergarten and they are tampering with it once more. Yellow Diamond still shows no signs of knowing of your whereabouts and she doesn't sense that her pearl has been deactivated. Currently she is completely unaware of anything." Pearl smiled as she ended her report. In the back of her mind, Pearl silently hoped that Rose wouldn't leave now since their plan wasn't overturned yet. They still had time to sit around quietly. They didn't need to exile themselves yet. They could still be happy here.

"Unfortunately that is not true Pearl." Garnet finally spoke. Amethyst and Pearl turned to Garnet, while Rose lowered her eyes to the table.

"What are you talking about Garnet? Pearl said-" Amethyst tried to speak, but Garnet cut her off.

"What Pearl failed to mention is that Yellow Diamond has suspected a lot more than expected. Yellow Diamond has suspected White Diamond of her treason. Yellow Diamond had White Diamond shattered because she found out that she was helping Pink Diamond run the rebellion."

Pearl and Amethyst gasped loudly. Pearl held her hand to her mouth suppressing the urge to get sick. She wasn't aware of these events, but the thought of her gem shattering was unbearable.

"And it doesn't end there. Blue Diamond has disappeared. We think she abandoned this Kindergarten project and the homeworld in fear of being shattered by Yellow Diamond, which is completely unlike her. The plan for this rebellion has been a failure. Yellow Diamond knows Pink Diamond is still here and she will begin looking for her soon enough." Garnet slouched against her chair and prepared herself for her younger companions water works. Pearl began stuttering, asking Rose question after question about what's going to happen. Amethyst was cursing a storm about Yellow Diamond while Rose was quiet. She stared at the table top, searching for answers that would forever be unresolved.

Pearl called out to Rose, but the silence was the only reply. Pearl felt sadness consume herself as she felt for Rose.

Suddenly alarms could be heard screaming around the temple. The lights in the dim room began flashing red. The four gems quickly stood up and looked toward the door.

"We've been caught!" Garnet called out before summoning her hand weapons. Loud banging came upon the door. Shouts and curses came from the other side calling for Pink Diamond's surrender.

Garnet grunted before using her weapon to break the wall down, revealing the outside world. Pearl summoned her spear before pushing Rose out the room.

"Get her out of here!" She watched behind her and saw the door quickly broken down by Yellow Diamond's gem warriors. Outside the temple was littered with Yellow Diamond's gem warriors. Garnet began clearing a path through all of the gems alongside Amethyst. Pearl grabbed hold of Rose's hand and began pulling her behind the two companion gems. She gripped her hand tightly not wanting to let her go.

Pearl's mission now was to protect the one person she held dear.

Even if it was going to cost her life.

That is a pearl's promise.

Garnet led the group away from the temple to the single warp point to Earth. She knew the plan was to leave homeworld and exile themselves to Earth. Garnet agreed to this plan, but she knew there was something Rose was not telling them.

Rose always had her sweet secrets.

The gem warriors began to fall short of the crystal gems as they near the bridge to the warp point. The four rebel gems filed onto the long narrow bridge to the warp pad. Pearl pulled Rose toward her and pushed her forward to fall behind a bit. Releasing Rose's hand, she armed herself. She defended off the gems as the others stepped onto the warp pad. Pearl pushed one of the warriors off the bridge and ran toward the pad. Rose placed one of her protection shields around the warp pad as Pearl entered the warp pad.

"Let's go!" Pearl shouted, preparing herself for the warp, but nothing happened.

She then felt Rose's large hand caress her cheek, urging her to look at her. Pearl looked deep into her master's eyes, which were tearing up significantly. Pearl was confused by her touch.

"Pearl." Rose spoke softly as a quick tear fell down her cheek. The warp pad began to twinkle softly as it powered up.

Tears began to fall down Pearl's eyes and fear grew large.

Rose bent down a bit and kissed one tear away before pulling back.

"Stay." Rose spoke before she pushed Pearl off the pad. There was a flash of light as Pearl hit the ground and when she opened her eyes again, she knew they were gone.

Suddenly, Pearl's world went silent. Her eyes laid on the warp pad as it began to power down. The ground shook beneath her and she watched in horror as a large crack formed on the top of the pad before it shattered into pieces.

Tears fell as Pearl watched the warp pad destroy itself. The warp pad was the only thing now separating herself from her master and now it was completely destroyed.

Pearl then felt her heart break in two. She looked down to see her skirt and bow fall away into the dreaded grey leotard that she always feared.

Pearls were servants to their master's. Their nature was to stay by the side of their master and to love and protect them. It was their duty until their master set them loose or if they died. To show who the pearl belong to, their outfit would reflect their master in some way.

When pearls were master less, they would revert to their original form. Their bodies were grey like the uselessness they now were.

Rose just released Pearl of her service to her.

Pearl was now useless.

The world around her was still silent, but the lights still flashed around her. She stared at the broken warp pad, trying to convince herself this was all a dream.

This never happened.

This wasn't true at all.

Though the more she wished and wished, it only brought more and more tears to her eyes. Pulling her knees up to her chin, she ignored the world around her.

She knew the gem warriors were approaching, but she didn't care. She didn't have a purpose anymore. Rose was gone. Rose was her world for as long as she could remember. She was always stuck to her adventures the two of them went on were memories that was always engraved into Pearl's mind. The memories of their first times on Earth were hard to forget. The ocean kissed their skin as they touched the cool waters for the first time. The smells of the native flowers kissed their noses and they laid together in the meadow filled with a fruit called strawberries.

When the both of them went to the Kindergarten, she can remember them bringing young Amethyst back home for the first time. That was the first time that Pearl looked up to Rose as a goddess. Rose was so loving and passionate for others that it almost made her jealous when she talked to other gems.

Though now, Pearl doubted Rose's loyalty to her simple pearl. How could Rose throw away the best pearl she could ever had?

Was Pearl that disposable?

Pearl ignored the world and cried into her knees. She could feel the presence of a gem behind her, but she didn't care. She wished for the gem to shatter her gem and put her out of this misery.

Rose was all she had, she wanted nothing else in life.

Suddenly the world rushed around her as she felt herself being kicked to the ground. The sound of static and electricity crackled in her ears. Out of instinct, she quickly pushed back off the ground to face her abuser.

A large clawed hand wrapped around her tiny neck and proceeded to lift her off the ground. Pearl squeezed her eyes shut as her petite hands scratched at the brute. Pearl continued to gasp for air as the gem pulled her closer.

When Pearl opened her eyes, she recognized those sharp yellow eyes and the white mane that billowed around the gem. Her hands scratched at the gem's hands.

"Jasper!" She croaked out before Jasper dropped Pearl to ground. Pearl coughed a bit before pushing herself up weakly.

"Hello little Pearl. Where's your Pink Diamond?" Jasper showed her toothy grin with a sadistic look in her eyes. Jasper's eyes looked over Pearl's small figure, studying the changes. She raised an eyebrow to Pearl, before busting out into a laughing fit. Pearl's face turned red in embarrassment.

"I see! Your precious Pink Diamond left you behind! Of course!" Jasper laughed even more. Pearl growled, but she knew she couldn't face this gem. Turning on her heel, she began to sprint away.

"Where do you think you're going brat?" Jasper easily reached out and grabbed Pearl's tiny wrist tightly before she pulled Pearl into her arms.

"Let me go Jasper!" Pearl growled against her teeth.

Jasper brought her cheek to Pearl's and nuzzled her a bit. "What's wrong Pearly? Miss your master? How long has it been?" Jasper teased Pearl and Pearl struggled to wriggle free.

The taunts and jabs dug into her heart like a sword. She couldn't stand this torture from this brute.

"Let me be Jasper!" Pearl tried to push away, but Jasper's grip was way too strong. Jasper chucked into Pearl's ear.

"I was supposed to kill you, ya know? Yellow Diamond found out that you were disguising as her personal pearl to sabotage her plans." Jasper brought one of her hands up to Pearl's neck once more. "She wanted me to shatter that useless gem of yours into a million pieces for your treason. But…" Jasper stopped when she wrapped all of her fingers around Pearl's neck.

Pearl shook in fear at what was to come next.

Was she going to die?

Was she going to suffer an absolutely horrible demise?

What was going to happen?

Pearl squeezed her eyes shut again as she silently prayed for it to be quick and painless. Her gem was never chipped or broken, but shattering a gem was like the ultimate death. Once your gem was shattered, you were through.

"I think I'll keep you for myself." Jasper whispered into Pearl's ear. Pearl whipped her head to face Jasper.

"Get your gross hands off me you brute." She growled with anger, but the bigger gem only gripped her tighter.

Pearl knew what Jasper meant when she said for her to be her own. She didn't want any part of that malicious gem in her life.

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to your new master." Jasper chuckled in Pearl's ear before she turned Pearl all the way around to face her. Pearl watched Jasper's grin widen as the orange gem on her nose began to glow softly. Pearl's gem then began to glow along with Jasper's and she knew her fate was sealed.

Pearl's grey leotard then morphed away and a diamond pattern faded onto her stomach and up her chest. A short tulle skirt that resembled a ballet skirt flowed down her thigh.

Pearl pushed herself away from Jasper when two bands wrapped themselves around her tiny wrists and arm. She glared at Jasper with utter anger at his wish.

Now Pearl was Jasper's servant pearl. There was now a contract between the two gems and only Jasper could break it. Pearl wanted to fight it, but she knew she couldn't.

With this contract, she could never physically harm her master.

Jasper threw her head back and chuckled into the air. "You're so fucking adorable when you're pissed it's hilarious." She cocked her hip as she spoke. "This is going to be a fun time."

"Your sadistic." Pearl growled to Jasper, but Jasper only smiled more and flipped her white mane over her shoulder, displaying a sassy character.

"Come on, sweet cheeks. It's time to get out of here." Jasper turned on her heel and began to walk away, but when she didn't sense Pearl moving at all, she turned her head over her shoulder.

Pearl stood there in total disgust and anger. The rebel inside of her screamed for her to just run away or fight. The thought of working with this sadistic clod sickened her to the point of no return.

The sirens around them stopped and the lights returned to normal. A quiet aura fell upon the now silent world.

Jasper's smiled was not present anymore, instead a deep frown was carved into her face. Annoyance showed a bit in her eyes.

"I'd suggest that you come with me. If you don't, Yellow Diamond herself will come down here and shatter your gem into millions of little pieces. Like I said, I was supposed to kill you, but my small change of heart has given you a second chance in this society. Plus you know that if I wouldn't have claimed you, you would wander this world alone and on the run for eternity. Pearls with no use are outcasts and have zero opportunity. You know this." Jasper turned fully to the now solem Pearl. Pearl's eyes shifted against the ground.

Pearl did know this pain of loneliness.

It was a time she wished not to remember.

Jasper extended her hand out to Pearl. Pearl's eyes fell upon the clawed palm and studied it before taking one deep breath.

Slowly, Pearl let her hand fall into the hold of Jasper's and she was carried away with her fate.


End file.
